Walton's Wanderers
Walton's Wanderers, '''otherwise known as '''Wanderers and''' Wasters,' are a group of nomadic wanderers travelling through the general wastes of the post-seven-hour-war world. The group, named after its leader, a former Combine Conscript Captain by the name of Frank Walton, whilst only small, has a tenacity quite uncommon with most considered strong or insane enough to survive in the wasteland. In terms of goals, the main ideology of most in the group points towards one singular goal; the end of Combine rule over Earth and the general liberation of all those areas under Combine rule; however, this rather grandiose goal is out of reach for this rather small and minute group, so the group tends to focus on trafficking people, supplies and deserters out of zones of Combine influence in convoy or singular vehicles in the hopes of disrupting Combine operations. Equipment Weaponry *AKM *Beretta 682 (Limited Quantity) *Ithaca Model 37 (Limited Quantity) *AK-47 *AK-74 *AKS-74U *Mosin Nagant *MAS-49 (Limited Quantity) *MAT-49 (Limited Quantity) *Model 1892 Revolver (Limited Quantity) *Browning Hi-Power (Limited Quantity) *FN FAL (Limited Quantity) *TOZ-66 Vehicles *Trabant *ZAZ-968 Zaporozhets *Moskvitch 412 *Volkswagen Golf Mk2 *Volga GAZ-24 *RAF-2203 Latvija *Avia A31 *ZIL-130 *Lada Niva *UAZ-469 Key Figures * '''Frank Walton:' A former sports hunter, participating in numerous professional events across the US and Europe prior to the Seven Hour War, Walton is the founder and leader of the Wanderers; finding himself conscripted into the Combine's forces following the conclusion of the invasion and the occupation of Earth, Walton found himself working for the Combine for several years after his initial conscription, working his way up to the rank of Captain, before finally turning his back on his former employers and turning traitor. Walton now works to smuggle those who have become disillusioned with the Combine to the safety of the wasteland, as well as taking materials and supplies out of the Combine's grasp - in general, Walton is one of the more militant of the group, though his firey temper and insistence on immediate action against the Combine are often disregarded or dissuaded by his peers. * Philip Hewitt: Formerly an employee of Aperture Science in the company's biological research division, a rather under-funded division that tended to be left out of the company's annual barbecue, Hewitt is one of the most prominent members of the group. His research in the post-war world consists of studying Antlion and other alien creatures carried through the portal storms and Combine invasion, studying the Synth technology implemented by the Combine and studying ways of counter-acting the effects of the Combine's supression field. * Laura Phillips: Once a corporate shrink, studying the fields of psychology and mental health, now a medic employing newly-learned medical skills in the field, Laura Phillips is one of the most prominent female members in the organisation; so prominent, in fact, that she tends to over-rule Walton on his more over-the-top decisions made during heat-of-the-moment debates. * Logan Hale: Convicted of multiple violent crimes, membership of an illegal organisation and posession of illegal weapons, Hale is the stereotypical prepper; for him, the Combine invasion was the thing that he had already spent most of his life preparing for, convinced that the Combine are, in fact, the pawns of a far-greater power. Well-versed in the use of pump-action shotguns, Hale is rarely, if ever, seen without his trademark pump-actions; be they Mossberg 500s or Remington 870s. * Gorgon: Gorgon is the former Xenian Alien Grunt, deployed during the Black Mesa Incident following the Resonance Cascade to eliminate hostiles, now working for Philip Hewitt as a 'research assistant' - though, due to his rather simple-minded way of viewing the world, Gorgon isn't very much use in the laboratory. Handy in a fight, though not much else, Gorgon still finds use as a heavy-lifter and test subject for Hewitt's experiments, albeit a rather unwitting one. Captain Frank Walton.png|Frank Walton Dr. Philip Hewitt.png|Philip Hewitt Laura Phillips.png|Laura Phillips Logan Hale.png|Logan Hale Gorgon.png|Gorgon Category:Factions